evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible: The Complete First Season
The first season of Kim Possible was released on April 25, 2006 in North America. The release contains all 21 episodes, including loads of special features. Product description 21 EPISODES! OVER 7 HOURS! "Here's the sitch: Fox's hit animated sitcom Kim Possible Season 1 is finally here on three discs containing 21 awesome adventures — that's over seven hours of fist-flying, action-packed, SO not your average episodes. If there's danger or trouble, she's there on the double to save the world from villains like Professor Dementor, Drakken and Señor Senior, Junior AND make it home in time for cheerleading practice. Luckily, she has her sidekick Ron Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat Rufus by her side. So don't miss all the thrills, chills and homeroom study skills in the family favorite, Kim Possible Season 1." DVD case description The DVD case has possibly the most complex DVD case of any Fox series. It is a red background with Kim holding a rope. Taking the slipcover off reveals a semi-transparent red background. Opening up the digipak show a sleeve with the episode guide, and on the right side are the discs, with Kim on disc 1, Ron with Rufus on disc 2, and Dr. Drakken and Shego on disc 3. Episode list Disc 1 # "Crush" # "Tick-Tick-Tick" # "Sink or Swim" # "The New Ron" # "Downhill" # "Bueno Nacho" # "Number One" ; Disc 1 back cover description : OVER 2 Hours Of Impossible Fun! Fleeing from killer robots, breaking into a humongous cheese wheel to stop the destruction of Wisconsin or asking her totally secret crush to the school dance, nothing impossible for Kim Possible. Filled with excitement, laughter and fun, Kim Possible Season 1 is an adventure your family will want to take again and again. Disc 2 # "Mind Games" # "Attack of the Killer Bebes" # "Royal Pain" # "Coach Possible" # "Pain King vs. Cleopatra" # "Monkey Fist Strikes" # "October 31st" ; Disc 2 back cover description : OVER 2 Hours Of Explosive Action! Join Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the game for more save-the-world adventures. First, it's freakarama time when Kim and Ron have to live each other's lives when one of Drakken's diabolical devices switches their brains. Then, a prince turns into a royal pain when KP tries to save his kingdom. And later, Kim learns that honesty is the best policy when a couple of super big lies give her super powers. Disc 3 # "All the News" # "Kimitation Nation" # "The Twin Factor" # "Animal Attraction" # "Monkey Ninjas in Space" # "Ron the Man" # "Low Budget" ; Disc 3 back cover description : OVER 2 Hours Of Extreme Adventures! From spectacular action to way cool fashion, Kim Possible faces the bad guys head-on! In her quest to be acepted by the seniors, Kim discovers that fashion is a force to be reckoned with when Drakken invents an army of Kim clones. And later, she has to save the world from Drakken's mind control plot AND babysit her troublemaking twin brothers. Special features * Audio commentary on all 21 episodes with Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, and cast and crew, as well as storyboard artists * Early pitch reel from 2000, with commentary (on disc 1) * Scripts for "Crush", "Tick-Tick-Tick", and "Pain King vs. Cleopatra" * Storyboard artists cut for "Number One" * Animatic for "The New Ron" * Deleted scenes * Still gallery of animators' sketches * Featurette * Animation stills * Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise video game trailer Easter eggs * On disc one, go to "Episode selection", select "Number One", press up, and a animatic of an unfinished scene will play. * On disc one, go to "Play all" and press left. A additional menu showing edits from the episodes will play. Category:EvanRocks Wiki